


Stasis

by PalavenGrrl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavenGrrl/pseuds/PalavenGrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for kink meme</p>
<p>Post Destroy ending:  Garrus waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Forgotten

The battle has been won.

No one knows how it has happened or has any understanding of how they'd won, but it is over.

An entire planet cheers as one while their enemies fall with nothing to signal their impending death but the winking out of bloody lights as the skies go silent; the terrible note that ruled their days and nights finally over.

Even the shuffling horrors that are a mixture of their united forces fall.

For all the celebration that rises over the planet and across the galaxy, the one who'd made it possible is momentarily forgotten.

But that is inaccurate - as that person has not and will not be forgotten.

A solitary figure makes its way over the battlefield to the wreckage of a space port, with quiet determination it seeks out a salvageable ship, it's mission is to make sure that, as was before, a paragon will not be lost.

One hour, sixty minutes is all the time that is allowed.

In that hour; a lone ship, emissions wavering; lifts off en route to the wreckage that hovers over the planet.

Citadel's schematics are remotely accessed, the fastest route calculated, and four hours later the ship docks on the broken starfish that was once the seat of galactic power.

The keepers are busy at their repairs: corpses dropped into protein vats, rubble moved or broken down.

Every visible keeper station bathes the wreckage in a ruddy glow as the Citadel's original inhabitants go about setting the station to rights.

The area sought is not on any map of the Citadel, yet it is found with ease and there in the rubble she is lies.

Some would say she is dead.

However, he is not some.

He believes she has survived-research has shown the human body; the human spirit to be very resilient and she's defeated death once before and will again.

It is nothing to remove the heavy debris that covers her frame.

Unearthed, he finds armor that has been destroyed in some areas leaving her skin bare, ceramic plates that are totally melted in others, seared into her skin.

Blood seeps from her side, her face is unrecognizable.

Her body is broken, her chest still and despite it all-the scan reveals life.


	2. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Normandy finds it way home...well to someone's home.

Six months later

Somehow, the Normandy has finally made it to the edge of the Terminus system.

Joker's concentration is broken by Traynor's rapidly approaching footsteps.

"EDI, I need your help with something," her face twisted into something akin to confusion.

When EDI slides out the seat, her face lights up with a smile as she turns with EDI on her heels.

In the war room, she goes to the QEC hands flying over the console, "I'm picking up a signal but can't really clear it up, think you can sort it out for me?" 

As EDI scans the communication, she cocks her head at the Specialist, "Traynor I am not sure why this was so difficult, you could have..."

The war room is filled with a looping transmission: "SSV Normandy, Commander Shepard recovered, currently in …"

When EDI looks over at Traynor; the woman has tears in her eyes, "I didn't want to say it out loud. Especially since we made... well you know... the wall. I thought that we should check it out before we tell him."

EDI nods; happy that her programming doesn't require her to give entirely truthful answers.

She heads back to the bridge where Joker gives her a look.

"So…" he asks only to be cut off by a shake of her head while her fingers fly over the haptic display altering their course.

"Do you trust me Jeff?" She asks without taking her eyes off the monitors.

"What type of question is that?" He retorts, spinning the chair to look at her.

"An honest one, that you have not yet answered," her hands pause and she turns her head; looking at him full on.

"Sure, yeah I trust you," he huffs holding her gaze.

Still unsure of where they were going Joker sits back and allows EDI to take control of the ship.

He's surprised when within two and a half months EDI has piloted the Normandy to a planet he's never thought he'd see again, his awe grows as the lights of functioning cities wink back at them through the atmosphere


	3. What The Shit!?!

Despite everyone believing that Joker cares about nothing but his ship, EDI can tell that he's relieved and pleased to see that at least one race has been spared.

That they haven't been scattered like dust by the Reapers.

That pleasure is cut short when EDI leaves the Normandy without a word to him or anyone else.

Even when the sky darkens outside the Normandy's windows, she doesn't return.

A broadband scan reveals that she is somewhere on the planet but he is unable pinpoint her location.

She returns two days later completely bypassing the bridge to return several minutes later with Garrus and Tali in tow.

An entire weeks passes before she returns with a mysterious smile on her lips and a strange light in her eyes.

"There is something that requires your attention," she offers in lieu of an explanation.

A vehicle is waiting when he steps from the shuttle into the arid heat.

A sense of panic overwhelms him when he realizes that they are headed toward the building that once held the Reaper that Shepard defeated not so long ago.

"What the Shit, EDI! What are we doing here?" He yells when the vehicle stops before the door.

She makes a motion so subtle, so human, that he's silenced into following her beckoning fingers.

The building has been repurposed and is now a fully functioning hospital.

The planet's inhabitants roam the building in various states of dress; cowls lowered, hands and arms bare but the familiar masks are still in place.

He's led to a room where he gives EDI a questioning look that's answered with a jerk of her chin towards the closed door.

When he looks again and hesitates, she gently takes his hand and gives him a firm tug that pulls him through the door.

The room is very dim, nearly dark and It takes a while for his eyes to adjust; then, there…

"No, no, it can't be, how?" He refuses to believe his eyes, refuses and wants to believe that somehow, someway, death has been defeated twice.

"We told her the Geth would honor her gift to us. This seemed appropriate," the seven foot prime offers as his aperture spins, flaps fluttering.


	4. Promises kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion's gift is not forgotten.

Garrus and Shepard are housed in large access pods that were definitely built for the bulk and height of a prime and not organics.

"Once Shepard Commander linked with our consensus, she became a part of us. It is this that allowed me to find her," the prime explains.

"I have done as Legion would have in my place. She saved our lives, now we will save that of hers and her offspring." 

He concludes as Garrus' pods hisses open and he steps out.

Garrus nods to the Prime before looking at Joker, his mandibles tight to his face.

"Is she alive?" Joker utters the question that every one else has failed ask.

"Affirmative, skeletal and cranial damage, internal injuries has been repaired. Sufficient data unavailable as to when Shepard Commander will regain consciousness," the Prime continues as he turns to the console.

"We will do all that we can to ensure that her physical form does not deteriorate while in this state."

They all watch as the Prime quit the room, leaving them with Shepard.

"Were you able to communicate with her via the consensus?" EDI asks Garrus.

"I was. She's aware that the war is over but won't go into how she did it ... she apologized for not…" his voice dies as he looks her.

Before EDI's and Joker's arrival; the Geth explained that Shepard was a little more than thirty days out from delivery.

The hulking synthetic has also expresses genuine concern that the Normandy- that Garrus wouldn't arrive in time.


	5. Can you hear me now....

Tali joins them interrupting the tense silence between the three of the them, her voice bright with unchecked joy.

"I don't know how they've done it but the Geth are able to communication with the rest of the Galaxy. If you want to contact anyone now is the best time."

The trio reluctantly leaves the room, following Tali to a lift that takes them down to the command center of the medical facility then she takes off en route to a meeting with the remaining admirals of the Quarian fleet.

Joker is able to contact his family and Admiral Hackett; reporting their location and Shepard's current condition with the exception of her pregnancy.

Out of respect, he leaves contacting Shepard's father to Garrus.

Garrus is able to contact his father and sister; he's relieved that they'd made it off Palaven and are currently entrenched on a Quarian live ship en route to Rannoch when he contacts Shepard's father.

Silently, EDI and Joker leave to give the two men some privacy.

The man's holo reveals hair that has grown out past his shoulders, a ragged beard, armor that now bears the signature stripe that once graced his daughter's own and her name is etched across the left chest plate of his armor.

"Garrus! Where the hell have you all been?" The man smiles and it sets his familiar gray eyes sparkling.

Garrus can't help but return his broad grin.

"Got tossed somewhere outside the Sol system but made it back with EDI at the helm. But you know Dev, that's not important right now."

His hand goes to the back of his head, "Look you should make your way to Rannoch….."

"Why in the hell would I travel to Rannoch? We're going to find her Garrus, the Citadel is nearly repaired. She has to be …why in the fuck are you shaking your head Vakarian?" The man roars as his biotics flare to life.

"She's not on the Citadel. She's here on Rannoch. My suggestion, Dev, is that you need to move your ass if you want to be here for the birth of your grandchild. You've got thirty days more or less.

There is no goodbye, the holo cut off and for the first time in seven months, Garrus allows himself to relax as the weight that had settled on his soul finally dissipates.

Her being unconscious doesn't bother him as much as it does the others. 

He waited two years for Cerberus to bring her back and he was willing to wait as long as it took for her to decide to join them again.

The Prime; once he returned to her room, explained how they were able to find her and the Normandy.

For once, everyone had to give thanks to Reaper upgrades for finding her, the Normandy and the rest of their family.

Now those same Reaper upgrades were helping maintain her memory, her body, their child and were what allowed him to speak to her.

In the consensus, she'd told him that she was sorry she'd broken her promise with tears glistening along her cheeks as her hands stroke her heavy belly.

The entire crew made the decision that Rannoch; well the Normandy to be exact, would be home for the duration.

No one failed to notice that at this point they couldn't leave if they wanted to.

Several platoons of Primes had dry docked the war weary vessel and were working, non stop; to get the Normandy back up to speed.


	6. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a family reunion of the best kind.

During the following weeks EDI and Joker encourage, coax and bully until the rest of the crew visits.

Everyone understands when Steve Cortez breaks down in loud sobs but are shocked when James Vega cries silent tears when he sees that she is indeed alive.

Kasumi showed up for several days reading novel after novel to Shepard, in bed, now that the Prime had developed a way to connect her to the consensus without the use of the large pod.

Garrus and Tali took care of her physically.

Bathing her, soothing her skin with the scented oil that drew Garrus to her long ago.

They take turns washing hair that has grown out to the middle of her back, but that is all Garrus allows. He takes over the grooming of her hair, keeping it tidy in the neat ponytail she'd always favored.

He spends so little time on the Normandy, that the Prime provides a cot for him to use while in her room.

Today, before the bustles of visitors, he is stealing a moment for himself.

The bed is large enough for him to lie with her and he does so now, softly crooning to the child that never ceases moving within her when he receives a kick to the mandible from beneath her skin.

"Seems everyone is a critic," replies a familiar voice from the door.

Garrus looks up to see Admiral Devaun Shepard, in his ever present hoodie and cargo pants, leaning against the door frame.

"She's never looked more beautiful or peaceful," he smiles crossing the space from the door to the bed.

His hands go to her forehead, cheeks and then across her ever fluttering lids before he kisses her hair.

"Congrats little girl, you saved the galaxy and didn't lose anyone." he whispers as he pulls back.

They both watch as her eyes still for several minutes then a smile pulls at her lips.

Garrus meets the man's eyes, his flanging voice gives away his emotions; "I didn't know she could do that."

Dev lays a hand on Garrus' shoulder, "You have to talk to her. She's waiting for something, maybe someone. I don't know Garrus."

Dev continues, "She needs something else to come back to."

Garrus' taloned hands go to her belly, watching as the child within mirrors his movement beneath her skin.

"Is this not enough to come back for?" 

He shakes his head, because he doesn't understand.

"How can... our child isn't enough to come back for?" He asks again but when he looks up the man's face is shuttered before he turns and leaves.


	7. The Changes A New Generation Will Bring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus and his dad get over it.

Shepard's room is always busy.

When Liara finally visits, there is an anticipatory hush during her meld. If anyone can find out why she refuses to wake, it is Liara.

When she finally disengages; she does so with a tearful smile and shake of her head.

"There is nothing ... She is happy though," she offers Garrus laying a hand over his before she leaves.

Somehow Hackett, Grunt, Wrex and even Kirrahe find there way to Rannoch.

Everything is well until Garrus returns one evening to see tears streaming from the corner of her eyes.

"WHO…WHO just left here?" His voice roars through the quiet corridors that lead to her room.

"Garrus Vakarian lower your voice," it's a voice that he hadn't expected to hear ever again.

He turns to find his father behind him, his mandibles pulled tight to his face, harmonics dull as he speaks.

"Months go by and you can report that you are well, that Shepard has been recovered, yet you can't tell me that she's carrying your child? I am disappointed?"

"That's never going to change and I'm fine with that," Garrus replies turning to leave only to run into his sister.

Her arms go around his neck, "He's disappointed because we almost miss the birth, dumb ass. It should be a few more days, no?"

He nods as she releases him, "Yes, I'm worried Sol. Dev…Admiral Shepard, her father says she's waiting for someone or something and I don't know what it is."

He goes to the bed, running a hand over her cheek before he thumbs away her tears, "Why? Why are you crying?"

His father rests a hand on his shoulder, "I told her that I couldn't have chosen a better mate for my son and that I am proud of the Turian you have become."

The two males hold each other's gaze for several minutes before Solana breaks the silence.

"Becoming a grandfather has a way of making all the other things seem really small, doesn't it?"


	8. Aphagia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She speaks.....

The next few days pass fast, almost too fast and when Garrus and Dev arrive they find Shepards's face drawn tight, her heart rate accelerates for several minutes before it returns to normal.

Garrus panics but Dev places a hand on his shoulder, "Labor, she's in labor, go hold her hand and I'll get the doctor."

Garrus drops heavily into the stool, picking up her hand and from his pocket he pulls a box.

"I asked you once if you were ready to be a one Turian woman, you said yes, so I'm holding you to your promise," he slides the ring onto her finger.

It's a sleek titanium band with a perfectly rounded square blue diamond held by tension between the open ends so that the stone lies flat against her skin.

He presses his mouth to her hand, "Now wake the hell up woman, so I can make good on mines."

He watches as a smile turns into a grimace, the hand on her abdomen feels the tightening of the muscles there.

"Mir…" she says but he pays no attention, the Quarian physician had told them that on occasion an unconscious patient may vocalize but it was nothing of any significance.

"Miri," she gasps when her stomach finally relaxes and Garrus realizes that what she's saying is significant.

He drops her hand, taking off at a full run, using the stairs to reach the comm room.

His first contact is Jacob, who is busy with his own pending family then he contacts Kelly who Miranda is actually with.

"She's asked for you. She's in labor…" the comm link is dropped and he heads back to Shepard's room to find Dev at her side his entire face shuttered and he wonders what the hell is going on.

He questions the man but no one answer is forth coming and his request for pain medication is belayed by Dev.

"She wouldn't want that and you know it. She's strong enough to do this, so let her."

Hours pass; the room buzzes with visitors, the clock cycles the hours and still there is no child.

He falls into a light nap, resting his head on the edge of the bed.

He's surprised by her fingers tightening around his when he awakens as the door opens again.


	9. The Prodigal Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miri returns to make good on another promise.

He's surprised by her fingers tightening around his when he awakens as the door opens again.

"She's been in labor exactly how many hours and no one has checked to see how far she's dilated?"

Miranda's clipped voice is punctuated by the sound of her heels on the floor.

"This isn't rocket science, a glove and your hand is all it takes and can we get her off her damn back? Sit her up and let's allow gravity to do what it's supposed to do."

Once she's familiarized herself with all the equipment in the room, she waves Garrus away as she adjusts the blankets, revealing Shepard's calves as she disappears behind the folds.

"All right Commander, let's see what we got," there's a throaty chuckle, "Nine centimeters, good, ninety five percent effacement, negative one station. Good girl, let's make this happen."

Garrus watches Miranda's contemplative face, as she rotates the table to a recumbent sitting position.

"Your child should be here soon," she laughs, while washing her hands.

Miranda whispers to herself.

"No one is taking him this time, Shepard. I promise that on my life,"

When she returns to Shepard's side, both she and Garrus wipe away the tears that stream down her face.

Garrus' mandibles flutter when Shepard's hand tightens on his once again.

"Spirits, I forgot she's a lot stronger than she looks," he laughs his eyes following Miranda as she dips between the commander's thighs.

"Garrus, if there is anyone else you want here then this is the time to contact them."

She rushes back to the sink, the smell of antiseptic fills the room as he contacts his father and Dev, "As much as you and Shepard like to savor the last heat sink, I don't think this one is going to wait."

As the equipment is brought in Miranda takes up a position between Shepard's thighs pulling on gloves and with a final check, Miranda reports that Shepard is fully dilated and at station plus one, in layman terms she explains to Garrus that the child on his way out.

Dev and the senior Vakarian arrive just as Miranda is coaching Shepard through the first good push.


	10. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard always delivers more than what's expected.

"I know you can hear me Shepard, so I need you to give me a good push."

They all watch an expression of concentration knit her brows, as her belly tightens even further beneath Garrus' hand.

"That's good, that's a good push," Dev cheers behind Miranda's back and Garrus' father joins him, "Commander you need maybe one more, one more good push."

Her hand tightens around Garrus' as she pushes one more time, and there is a collective ah when the head emerges into the waiting palms of Miranda who immediately suctions the infant, and orders;

"Hold Shepard, I don't have the funding to " _flower_ " you again if you tear."

After applying a little pressure she delivers one broad shoulder then the next, followed by a broad chest that tapers to a narrow waist, hips and then long legs.

"Damn that's a big boy," Dev comments with a laugh. "Come on Vakarian cut the cord, so we can hold our boy."

Garrus growls as his father moves between Shepard's thighs, "Father!"

The elder laughs and takes a step back.

"I got excited son, that's all," he places a cautious hand on his son's arm as Miranda hands Garrus the tool to cut the cord then bundles the large infant into a warm towel and a silver backed thermal blanket before handing him to his father.

"Congratulations, "Miranda says with tears in her eyes, her fingers stroking across the thatch of dark hair that covers the child's head.

Dev places a kiss on the child's head then moves to Shepard, "Good job little girl, now you can rest."

He places his hand over hers just as her fingers tighten around his.

"Gentlemen, I don't think we're quite done here," Miranda laughs just as the head of a second child meets her palms, followed by the shoulders and the woman shouts, "Damn it you impatient woman! Don't push, unless you want her on the bloody floor!"

She quickly suctions the second child's nostrils, as the elder Vakarian drapes her lap with her two more blankets.

With assistance from Miranda's hand, insistent coaching from all in the room, a daughter is delivered as well.

She's just as large as her brother, with her mother's coloring, a riot of sunset colored curls and her father's eyes that stare with irritation as if she's pissed about having been made to wait.

She's delivered into the arms of Dev Shepard, then into Garrus' as they hand the elder Vakarian his grandson.

The elder Vakarian and Sol holds the couple's son and Garrus; his daughter, as Dev cries happy tears over his own daughter leaving Miranda to finish with Shepard and return the bed to its normal position.


	11. Failure wasn't an option

"I'll send the nurses in to clean her up," Miranda offers but Dev shakes his head, "I think I can take care of my own child."

She nods, "Alright gents, follow me to the lab, we need to check chirality so no mistakes are made with them."

Dev takes his time bathing his daughter, speaking as he works;

"I don't know what you are waiting for Desi but it's done. They've both made it. You weren't fighting to save the world just them, huh?" He pauses to wipe away tears that blur his vision.

I'm…we're lost without you. Samara sends her greetings, she's been doing good work out there. Urz and Grunt are giving Wrex hell. Bakara wants to see you and Jack says she'll come and bitch slap you if you don't pull out of this shit soon. Her words not mine," he says with a tight laugh.

"I need you to come back. They need you to come back. You can't let them grow up without you," he orders his child in a hoarse whisper.

He lifts her up in a sitting position, sliding the gown on backwards when he notices that her first milk has come in while he was braiding her hair.

He places a towel across her breasts before pulling the gown close when Miranda returns.

"Garrus is asking for you. I need to make sure she's recovering well," she gives the man a huge smile, "I'll watch over her until you come back."

She does a thorough check before cupping the unconscious woman's cheeks as a smile parts her lips, eyes moving behind her lids.

"We did it this time. They're beautiful. You've a son and a daughter, Shepard."

She laughs as tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you to hurry up and come back. You're a stubborn arse and you'll do it on your own time."

She places a kiss on the cheek of the woman who forced her way into her heart to become a fast friend before she steps away as Dev and Garrus return with the infants.


	12. Bonded

Dev hands the child off to the elder Vakarian before bringing the back of the bed up to a reclined sitting position then nods for Garrus to hand off the other child to Miranda.

"Come on Garrus, you're going to have to help her with this, you can either sit behind her or put her in your lap. Lose the armor they need to smell you as well.

"This can be experienced by Shepard Commander as well, if you would allow us."

Everyone had forgotten the ever present Prime that has saved the woman they all loved.

Everyone in the room nods, as Garrus finally settles himself behind her resting her against his chest, while the prime connects the two of them to the consensus.

"How does this work?" Dev asks the seven foot machine.

"The unconscious mind is always working, once in our consensus she will experience this moment as it is happening. She will not be harmed, she has experienced this several times. Our consensus agrees that this will assist in the healing process perhaps enable…"

Dev gives a jerk on his head, he doesn't need the semantics, "Okay, then can I…"

The Prime gives a very human nod that rocks the large headlamp, "Acknowledged."

Garrus tactfully places his son to his mother's breast just as he's drawn into the consensus.

Eyes silvered with tears stare up at his; "I'm sorry," she says over and over again.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I understand why you didn't say anything," he says as she shakes her head.

"No Garrus you don't. I didn't tell you because I was afraid. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to follow orders if I told you. I didn't think I'd be able to keep moving if I actually acknowledged that I had something else to live for. I didn't want to..."

He silences her with a kiss, adding, "This is not living, you're hiding and I've never seen you hide from anything. I've watched you rush headlong into a fight, into husks, scions even a Reaper's fire, yet you hide here; from an actual life with me. With us."

"I'm not hiding. There is something. Something I forgot before the explosion…something that was said but soon Garrus. I promise you, this will be over soon. Don't ask me how I know, just trust me," she asks.

A sharp tug at her breast draws her attention, "He bit me."

Garrus laughs then his voice goes soft, "Looks human but definitely Turian. He's beautiful. Thank you"

He draws a finger over the tiny sharp brows that match the arch of his own brow plates, the bone structure beneath the chubby cheeks as sharp as his own can be in a human.

He wraps his arms around both of them, trilling and cooing as the infant falls asleep at his mother's breast.

For an instant her arms are empty then full again as their daughter goes to her other breast, her strange silver gilded beryl eyes staring up at both of them.

"Just so you are aware of what we're getting into, her eyes have been open since her birth," he says as his fingers go to cheeks that pull strongly, quickly emptying the first breast and then completing the job for her brother on the second.

She burps loudly as her eyes close when she goes to sleep.

"Your father thought the name Talon would suit her. I think it fits. My father suggests Stelios for our son," he watches her with his mandibles tight to his face.

"Talon Vakarian, Stelios Vakarian…," she shakes her head, Talon Angel Vakarian and Stelios … what is your father's name?"

"Emrys…why?" He nuzzles her neck, crooning to her as they both run their fingers through the curls covering the child's head.

"What do you think of Stelios Emrys Vakarian and Talon Solana Vakarian?" her hand goes to his fringe holding him there.

"You think the Geth can find a way for us to, well you know?" he rumbles against her skin.

"Six weeks, Garrus, you have to give me at least six weeks," she moans when he swirls his tongue over her neck.

"Here in the consensus, do you think we have to worry about that?" He sets his teeth into the skin of her shoulder.

"Asks the Turian who knocked me up with twins when me getting pregnant in the first place should not have happened at all." 

She allows herself to relax into him, murmuring, "You do realize that what you do here in the consensus is exactly what they see out there. So who's waiting for you once you get out of my head?" 

"I don't really fucking care right now Shepard," is his growling reply.

"Well Garrus unless that's a Widow at my back, when you move you're going to piss my father off when he realizes that I've actually had all of that," she laughs beneath his mouth.

"Okay, okay, I'm going now but I'll be here. You know I've got your six and theirs." He pulls her tight in his arms and opens his eyes to the others waiting in the room.

He gives her one long look, to find her smiling and to his surprise there's a blush coloring her cheeks.

She's been hooked her up to the electrodes that work her muscles during his visit as well as the passive range of motion devices.

Ready to see your girl?" Garrus asks Dev as he holds her gently to him when he leaves the bed.

When he places her back in the bed, everyone can tell it's with great love and practiced moves designed not to disturb the machinery she's hooked up to.


	13. Nearly Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father says what everyone else won't.

"Shepard Admiral, the connection can be made using your biotic port if you'd allow us."

Dev gives the Prime his back, "If you have to jack directly in my brain, I'd let you for a chance to talk to my daughter."

"Please be aware that you will be entering out consensus, she may appear slightly different than she does now, as her perception and ours differ as does yours."

The man shakes his head, "I don't give a fuck, just…"

"Hi dad," he stumbles as she throws herself into his arms eyes laughing.

"She'd be proud. I'm proud, Garrus and his father are too. David would be proud," he smiles.

"Crystos and Chellick made it, Pallin died getting the two to safety. Sparatus made it as well. All of your crew made it, Liara is helping out as is Tali. Vega, hope you don't mind … I stealing from you, by the way, thinking of making him my XO on the Hastings..." he rambles not knowing what to say.

She rests her head on his chest, her hand in his, "Dad slow down…slow down. Bet you wish you hadn't quit smoking now don't you?"

He pulls her tighter into his chest, not wanting to let her go.

"This, holding you is better than any smoke could ever be. I just needed to tell you I love you and we'll be waiting for you. That's all Desi."

"I'm glad you made it. Can you take care of him until I get back?" She asks quietly, hopefully.

He laughs before uttering her mate's trademark line, "I've got his six, Desi."

"So, Vega... your XO...why?"

She looks up as he shakes his head, "He took it hard, Desi: first the Collectors and then the Reapers, it...lets just say he cried when he visited and that just isn't Vega."

He hugs her so tight she gasps, "You have got to stop dying on the people who love you, Desi."

He's gone before she can see the tears that stain his cheeks.

"I think we should let her rest for a while. I don't know about anyone else but I think a drink or two is in order." He offers, wearing his tears proudly.

Miranda stays on for several months. She's more protective of the two infants than any Krogan or Turian mother could ever be.

She limits the number of medical staff that care for the twins, double and triple check everything that comes in and out of the nursery. 

Eventually Garrus puts her out of her misery naming her; _màithair dia_ , godmother to the children.

Once they are deemed safe by Miranda, both the children and their mother are moved onto the Normandy.

This in and of itself is welcomed by the crew and eases Garrus' anxiety.

He is at peace knowing that the environment will allow the children a bit of normalcy and gives the lonely Turian the ability to at least hold his mate while he sleeps.


	14. The Galaxy Moves On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galaxy heals itself.

Time stands still for Shepard as the galaxy recovers and with the Prime's help the major capitals of the galaxy are slowly returned to their former glory.

As had the cycles before the Citadel once again becomes the seat of galactic power, yet the council is now represented by all the races: Asari, Batarian, Geth, Human, Krogan, Quarian, Salarian and Turian; instead of the original four that ruled the council for so many centuries.

The prime that had recovered Shepard is offered a position but deferred to EDI, his reasoning based solely upon her appearance, which Joker heartily agree with.

Tali is asked and accepted, when asked Grunt declines as does Wrex until finally Bakara took up the mantle, handling the position with a grace and intelligence that did away with old prejudices.

Sparatus, Tevos and Valern return leaving the human position available with Udina and Anderson dead and Hackett's response came as "Position Declined".

Everyone is surprised when Miranda accepts the position.

During those hard two years the meritocracy pulls itself together enough to announce their newest Primarch.

The entire crew of the Normandy, his father, Solana and Dev cheer when Garrus' name is announced.

He puts on a good front but everyone knows where his true duties lay – with his children and the woman who'd yet to wake up.

Talon and Stelios enjoy life on Rannoch and the Normandy with so many playmates, aunts and uncles at their beck and call. Wrex had even sent Urz to Rannoch via Grunt.

The young Krogan gave everyone hope that his battle master and adoptive mom would return in her own time, laughing that if two Thresher Maws couldn't do Shepard in then neither would this.

Despite everyone preparing for the inevitable - leaving Rannoch. 

Garrus has never actually entertained the thought that he have to leave the Normandy or what might happen when the galaxy pulled itself together.

He is surprised when Dev tells him that Shepard has house on Palaven.

The biotic also points out that the Normandy is on no one's billet and if the crew agrees it can be his ship.

He cemented his case when he cites Alliance regs; reiterating to Garrus that he is still the XO, and acting Commander which leaves the Normandy in his hands.

His final suggestion is to declare the Normandy as salvage, send Primes ahead to prepare everything that she would need on Palaven and to take his family home.

The last point is especially emphasized.

The Mass Relays repair themselves in the time that no one is using them and the galaxy is now as easily traveled as before the war.

They celebrate the human holiday of Christmas on the ship. 

The fact that she hasn't awaken is made all the more clear when her gifts are piled into the cabin unopened.

But even that doesn't kill the spirit of the holiday as he watches his children play among the empty boxes, with Urz chasing behind them.

Later that night, the Prime and EDI grant him the most perfect gift. 

The children are bunked with Ken and Gabby, while he makes love to his mate in the consensus.

Christmas passes and the New Year's comes and goes with no change to her condition, resigned Garrus takes him family home, to Palaven.


	15. Settled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus settles into his role...only to be tipped over again.

Garrus has to agree with Shepard's assessment from long ago.

Politicians are the weeds of the Galaxy.

His first and second year as Primarch, sadly is filled with petty bickering over scraps of land, those who feel they are due some type of entitlement for their minuscule role in a war won by his mate.

With his father's advice and guidance he learns how to navigate the minefields of his position. 

By the third year he's fallen into an easy rhythm, three days at the office, the other four he worked from home. 

He'd attempted to hire a caregiver and a nanny but the prime that had rescued her took on the positions himself.

When questioned, his reply is that she hadn't left Legion when he needed her, so he would not desert her or her family, that it wouldn't honor his promise to the Geth who'd given them all true sentience.

He watches his children grow, their personalities developing as did their diverse likes and dislikes. 

They visit their mom in the consensus daily. 

The geth; they've officially dubbed Legion after he explained who he kept referring to, has created learning simulations for the children as well.

Every night he shares a bed with her, speaking to her often of his day and their children.

Early into the fourth year after one particular bad day he vents. "It's been four years, our children are growing up without you. What do you want me to do?"

She hasn't said anything since the day of their children's birth when she asked for Miranda Lawson but today she responds, whispering "Javik."

He spends the majority of the next day tracking down the Prothean hoping he hasn't offed himself as he said he would.

When his own searches fail he contacts EDI, the Primes and finally Liara.

They make him wait nearly the entire year before they yield any results.

He's been down to the beach with his children, watching them swim and play in the sand.

Once lunch is finished they are returning to their home when he notices an unfamiliar ship but a familiar figure standing at the water's edge.

"Javik," his children cry rushing the Prothean still clad in his armor, broken in some place and totally gone in others. 

He picks both up with an ease that surprises Garrus as he asks his children, "You two know him?"

Javik answers for them, "I remember you both, your mother forswore me so I could not tell your father of you." 

His eyes go to the Turian, "She also will not let me end my existence. She whispers that there is something she must tell me."

He hands Talon to her father as they fall into step, "I wished to tell you before the assault on Chronos Station, she would not let me."

Garrus shakes his head, "She wasn't pregnant then, I would have smelled it."

The Prothean surprises Garrus, there's a huffing sound that he realizes is Javik's laughter.

"We both know that that is not true. You both refused to use protection because you assumed that it wouldn't happen but you each forgot one important thing."

He allows Garrus to open the door for him before he continues.

"No, two important things. Prothean beacons alter the DNA of those that come in contact with them. Also, Cerberus used prothean technology to restore Commander Shepard and when done once it's much easier to do a second time."

Garrus sets Talon on the floor and nods for Javik to do the same with Stelios, "Once, what do you mean once?"

The prothean clasped his hands behind his back.

"When the Collector's murdered her she carried your child then. She did not tell you as she felt it would distress you. I read that upon our first meeting however my concern about the Reapers took precedence."

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Garrus asks feeling a bit shell shocked, while heading to the study to have the first non-social drink he's had in four years.

Javik follows him and perches on the edge of the sofa, "I have developed a taste for the Turian brandy that was stocked on the Normandy," he finally admits

They spend the evening talking about Javik's journeys which span nearly the entire galaxy searching for beacons and possible survivors. 

The children, especially Stelios share a strange affinity and rapport with the Prothean. 

Soon the children are falling asleep in the middle of their game, so the two males put them down in their rooms.

"I spoke to them often during her visits. Talon has her mother's spirit and open heart and Stelios... I'll just say he will surprise you," Javik offers with a chuckle as they make their way to the gym to see Shepard.


	16. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javik learns a secret.

Legion is just finishing her physical therapy as Garrus jokingly calls it, when he goes to lift her to the recumbent chair, only to be halted by Javik who holds up his hand, "Leave her please."

"Will you require the consensus to interface with …" Legion asks.

"I have all I require to interface with the commander, thank you." Javik dismisses the prime.

"Primitive human I have come as you beckoned all these years," Javik chides, "our technology was not meant to serve as a...how would you say, a nagging post for you and you alone."

Garrus has to admit that despite there being no outward indication of any changes, her face has become more expressive like now as she quirks her brow at Javik.

"I still have not gotten used to that expression. It says everything and nothing," Javik laughs, "I have to touch her Vakarian. With your permission, of course."

Garrus nods, his eyes on Shepard, who is doing something she hasn't done in four and a half years. 

Tears roll unchecked down her face as Javik lays his hands on her.

The Prothean is not ready for what he experiences, this is not a transferring of memories, a reading of chemistry or DNA - she is in his mind and he in hers.

"I don't nag, I order and you've always had a problem following orders, Javik," she scolds.

"I was nearly to my destination, Shepard. My journey is at its end yet you jerk me back again and again. Tell me why?"

"I am sorry Javik. This message is not something I would put out in a comm burst even if I could. It is for you and you alone. There are survivors. Your people exist, they survived on Ilos, below the surface, I couldn't let you die and not tell you."

She crosses her arms beneath her breasts.

"Besides, it's taken me four years to finally realized that you're the only one they didn't include on the not to communicate list. You're the only one I can tell what I did to win the war, what they made me promise," she says as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Promise? What do you speak of Siobhan? What promise did you make to the machines?" he yells at her.

In the short time she's known Javik, he's only called her by her first name once and that was in anger. 

So the use of it again is an indication of how pissed he is but she answers anyway.

"Five years Javik. I had to give up five years of my life. I interfered not once but three times. I rallied the galaxy three times to secure their defeat, so I had to sacrifice five years of my children's lives with me for our victory. They asked for my life, then promised me my death and then asked for six - six years of my life."

She shakes her head as the memory of what happened returns, "There was no big battle, no gunfire or biotics only choices. They asked for six years of my life. I finally conceded at five when they showed me the Normandy being destroyed. I didn't know you all had made it."

A shaking hand cards through her hair, "I figured five years, five years isn't a long time but now... Can you tell him for me? Tell him it will be over soon, that the anniversary of their defeat is the end of the promise."

He still has questions but is pushed away and then out. 

Heated voices are the first thing Javik hears when he returns.

Once recovered, he finds Garrus in a heated argument with the last person either expected to see, the Spectre Kaidan Alenko.


	17. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest shows up.

"It's been almost five years, Garrus" the entire room reeks of burnt eezo, "she'd never want to have lived if she'd known that this is what her life would have been."

The man rakes a hand through his hair, "A year, a year is the longest I'd have let this go on. Why haven't you allowed her a decent death, Garrus?" Kaidan screams, his biotics held tight to his frame.

He's unprepared for nearly seven feet of territorial turian male lifting him by his throat and slamming him into the nearby wall,

"Because she is mines and I made a promise. Never once has she asked me to end her life or tell me that she was unhappy."

He slams the biotic again, sending framed artwork to the floor.

"You've been gone for what four nearly five years? Now near the anniversary of her saving all our asses you show up to tell me to kill her, to put her out of her misery? Get out of our house Alenko."

Biotics flare when Kaidan hits the floor and Garrus strikes out, talons cutting into the man's cheek leaving three furrowed, bleeding cuts.

Both men watch as Kaidan casts a longing look at the woman he gave up on so long ago. 

A shaking hand runs over his face then through his man's hair, his mouth opens and then closes.

"Papa," comes Stelios young voice, his small frame aglow with green tinted biotics as the three males turn to find him in the door way with Legion maintaining a tight hold on a furious Talon.

"Children, yours?" Kaidan whispers his gaze travels between the children, Garrus and Shepard.

"My children know their mother and she them, I will not take her from them because you or anyone else in this fucking galaxy thinks it's wrong," Garrus replies.

Now that his anger has subsided he recognizes what he thought was anger is grief, loss and despair.

The broken biotic leaves the house without another word.

Javik rests a hand on Garrus' shoulder, "She says soon, the anniversary of our victory is near. I, however, am headed to Ilos, she mentioned that there is something waiting for me there."

Garrus is tired of cryptic messages.

He's tired of others telling him what to do with his mate.

His father had said the same thing two years ago but the mention of his own mother silenced his father and they came to an easy understanding that healed the rift between them completely.

She has said that same word to him: _soon_. 

Now Javik. 

What the hell does _soon_ mean?

Is his thought as Javik's ships disappears from view behind the huge windows.

He checks on the kids, eat the meal prepared for him by Legion and curls up around Shepard in their bed.


	18. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

The next four months are a blurred mess for Garrus.

The meritocracy pulls him one way requesting his assistance on improving their military and planetary defenses, the council another, his family and friends another.

Dev visits with a reminder that there will be a statue placed in Shepard's honor on the Citadel and on earth; his presence as her mate is required.

He receives three wedding invitations: Liara to Feron, Tali to Kal'Reegar and Solana to Tactus.

Jack wants to come visit as does Vega.

There as so many people tugging at him that when he takes off to the Citadel for the ceremony, it's by way of Dev.

He has taken Shepard's old suites as his own and declares it an unofficial Boy's week. 

They spend the days doing business and the nights hosting dinner in the same fashion that she would have if she were here.

He contacts his children and Legion every other day, so he is surprised to see a call from home on the fifth day.

He opens his omni tool to two pairs of knees on his desk.

"He won't be able to see us Talon," Stelios ranged voice argues as the picture shifts from their knees to their necks and finally onto their faces.

"The screen tilts, like this," Talon's gilded eyes fill the screen.

"Hi Papa," they both chime, "not the usual time to call but Mom says hello and to hurry home." 

They both put a hand to the screen and he reaches out placing his hand over theirs.

"Legion let you guys visit mom today?" he asks once their hands disappears.

"Yes," Stelios answers his mercurial eyes shifting to a light jade, "Mom says grandpa Dev's eyes are just like mines that they change colors too. Did you know that?"

"She has those things in her cheeks like mine and she laughs like me," Talon giggles.

"Hurry home, Papa" they both say; the light in their eyes is familiar to one Shepard used to get when she was up to something.

"I'll see you in two days, okay?" He laughs as they both nod and the screen blanks.

He concludes his business early on the final day and Joker takes him home.

He's all too happy to drop the mantle of Primarch and become dad, his children leaping into his arms.

"Mommy took us to the beach, we made sandcastles, swam in the ocean and then she cooked us something called grill cheese," they both laugh.

"I'm glad you guys took care of her while I was gone and that you took her to the beach. So how about dinner? I'm starved you guys want to help make the salad tonight?"

After what should have been a quick meal, he tucks the two of them into their beds.

In his and Shepard's ensuite he takes a long shower before he slides into the bed curling around her familiar warmth.


	19. How I know.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's no longer dreaming.

Warm fingers glide across his chest plates, to his face and over his fringe.

It's a dream he's had for the last five years, so he doesn't open his eyes.

He croons when wet heat encases the longest spike of his fringe, then a nimble tongue plays along the soft skin between his plates.

As with dreams in the past his plates shift as his member emerges and she slides down onto him before rocking him within her, her familiar moan fills his ears.

"Garrus Vakarian if you don't open your eyes, I swear I'll stop."

He sits up so fast he has to scramble to keep her from hitting the floor.

"Shepard?"

Taloned hands move over her face, down her arms to her hips and back to her face where light jade eyes laugh at him.

"Didn't the kids tell you to hurry home?" She asks her eyebrow quirks in mock irritation before she kisses his mouth, fingers caressing his mandibles.

"Stop talking, kiss," he croons as he rolls her beneath him, hilting himself within her.

"Still don't check your messages either," she gasps as he withdraws, smiling at the intensity in his eyes.

He silences her by pressing his mouth to hers as he slowly makes love to her finishing only after she is sobbing her final release beneath him.

The roar that he releases as he finishes has her laughing into his shoulder and he doesn't care if he's waken the children, the neighbors or the galaxy.

He's sated, content and finally her body is loose and languid in his arms and it isn't a damn dream.

"Five years, Shepard, five years of dreaming about you in my arms, beneath me, on top of me and you couldn't have just called me?" He purrs into her hair.

"Would have ruined the surprise besides Legion sent you a message saying your mate needed you," she runs her fingers over his plates as she rolls on top of him before her forehead drops to his.

"Anyone else would have pulled the plug on me, Garrus."

He runs his hands through her hair, cupping her face between his hands.

"Siobhan, I told you I had your six when we went after Saren and I meant it. When I told you I'd be walking into hell with you when you were with Cerberus, I meant it just the same. When I ordered you to come back before that mad dash to the beam, I meant that and when you left me to run ass and elbows to finish it, I told you I'd always wait for you, I meant that too."

She laughs, "You called me by my first name."

He growls at her, "I've just poured my heart out to you and the only thing you can say is ' _you called me by my first name?_ '"

When she's seated herself on him, a moan gives way to a smile broad enough to reveal her dimples, she answers,

"That's how I know you meant it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Shepard, Siobhan Desiree, paragade, war hero, raised by her father: OC - Captain Devaun A. Shepard, mother also Alliance but killed.
> 
> My head canon is that she was a close friend with the turian officers in CSec, mated to Nihlus after returning from Elysium.
> 
> Romantic involvement with Garrus from ME1 up until the end.


End file.
